Hi, Dad
by linda.ljc
Summary: It was kind of an accident.


**Title: Hi, Dad **

**Author: lindaljc**

**Summary:** It was kind of an accident.

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Characters: R. McKay, J. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, S. Caldwell, Novak, Hermiod, OC Jessie Sarah, OC Brad Greyson, OC Marion Holmes, OC _suit guy_, Other minor OCs are mentioned.

Warning 1: This is not the beginning of a series. It's a one-shot. AU.

Warning 2: Kid fic but not the best situation (if that bothers you read a bit further for the warning): Brad has a bad temper but he doesn't get physical (as if words and attitude can't hurt that much...that's sarcasm, folks). AU. Humor. Surprise Dad. A little angst, a little drama.

A/N 1: First of all, let me apologize. I seem to have written a kid fic. This story is about an almost 14 year old and this is what she said, and thought, and various conversations. It's all from her POV. _I think she sounds like someone we all know and love._ Hopefully it's mainly humorous.

A/N 2: I tried to keep it to plain English as much as possible (because I'm really out-of-date on how kids talk, and texting would have to count as a second language if I could text). So, warning given, you can go on to some other reading if you hate the whole idea. But if you give it a try, thank you.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind._

_..._

"Jessie, get in this car right now!" yelled Dr. Brad Greyson, a.k.a. Step-Dad, but mostly just Brad.

So I ran out the front door, stopped to make sure it was locked and headed to the car. "I'm coming, Brad. I can't help it if you got called in for an emergency. It takes me a few minutes to get dressed and comb my hair."

"You know my job is important. If they call, I have only so much time to get there. It's my job."

I hopped in the car and slammed the door. "Okay, okay. What are we waiting for? I'm here and belted in and we're not moving. So... not my fault." I should really watch what I say. Mornings are not the best for Brad... emergency or not.

But today Brad only spared a moment to glare at me and then managed to grind the gears on his brand new automatic car, and I didn't know you could even do that to an automatic, and then he glared at me again like it was my fault. Been there before so now was a good time to keep my mouth shut.

And since I knew the drill, since emergencies seem to happen way too often to my way of thinking, as soon as we got on the road to Area 51, I opened the glove box and pulled out his electric razor. I handed it to him and all I got was another growl of anger. So I just pulled the seatbelt tighter and hung on. Thank goodness this place had little traffic, especially this early in the morning. Sometimes I hated being almost 14. I really hated that my Mom had died three years ago and left me with Brad "The Horrible Stepfather" Greyson. But I knew the truth. He wasn't really my Stepfather. Not legally. Mom must have hated the idea of marriage, and not just to Brad. But then what could I say... he's Brad. Mom could never be called stupid even though Brad tried, but she gave as good as she got. And she'd always stood up for me.

Brad himself wasn't so bad, at least if I was on my best behavior, but he made me go to the base school with the military kids. Brad was not military, and nobody there let me forget it. But to be honest, I never told anybody who my real Dad is. They wouldn't have known him anyway, and they'd have thought I was lying, saying he was a big astrophysicist. Most of _their_ fathers weren't scientists, that's for sure. But I have to admit, some of them did try to keep the bullies under control, so yay that military discipline managed to trickle down a little.

But when Mom died, I wasn't big on talking to anyone. Especially Brad, even though I think he tried, at least at first. That time of my life was always kind of foggy to me. Making me go to the school on base was the last straw though. He told me straight out that it was just easier than living off base in the next town and traveling almost fifty miles to work each way. I get it. Work always came first.

I was a problem, but I was a good kid. I _was_. Still am.

But the base school sucked. The kids sucked. Area 51, _whoopie_, sucked. And it was tragically boring IF you could even get through the gate. It was always _don't go here. Don't go there. Don't talk to anyone about anything you see._ What the heck was there to see? Airplanes. What did I know about airplanes that anyone else would want to know? Nothing.

After Mom died, that's when I really got to thinking about my bio-Dad. My real Dad. At least I wanted him to be a real Dad. But that was the worst thing about the mess. I'd never met my real Dad. Of course I'd never asked to see him either. He'd never come to see me, so why would I want to see him? He might be Dr. Big-Shot but he was probably a loser like me. Him and his multiple PhDs. Big deal. It didn't make him a Dad. It sure hadn't helped Brad.

Brad drove up to the guard at the Gate and snarled his way through like he usually did, whether he was in a hurry or not, emergency or not. He was a road rager, and he was not kind to _underlings_. That's what he called them. I cringe whenever I'm around him on base and he's dealing with someone _beneath_ him, heirarchically speaking. He is so _rude_.

So I always go out of my way to be polite. Not that I didn't have a few angry thoughts in my head sometimes, but even being a somewhat cute, blue eyed, blonde kid... well, politeness usually worked like a charm. On adults, anyway.

And everyone says teenagers are rude, but they haven't lived with my Stepdad. Maybe I was a little afraid of him, and that's why I was always on my best behavior. Growing up with a rageaholic was no fun. At least he never hit me, but he yelled... a lot. So I didn't push it, and I stayed out of his way as much as I could, especially, you know, since Mom... well, she did her best to keep us apart, and that's what we did after she died. It's like we were roommates that slept different shifts. We shared the home, but we weren't family. We barely knew each other and never talked. Never.

When we got on base, Brad got out of the car in his regular _reserved for Dr. Greyson_ parking space in the underground garage and took off running, leaving me to gather my stuff and get to class... class... I smacked myself in the forehead. Today. Is. Saturday. I hate my life. I knew he'd be gone for hours, maybe the whole day and half the night.

It made me think, of all things, about the day Mom died. I was waiting for her to pick me up after school. And waiting. And waiting. Believe me it was not unusual to have to wait for her, she was a scientist at the base, too, so I always had my books and a phone. Everyone there had such irregular hours that it was a pretty common thing. If she was unbelievably late... like they were going to close the doors on any kids left... I'd eventually call, and then she'd usually tell me to call my sitter who lived next door to us and was _always_ home by 5 o'clock. Why couldn't that be my Mom? Or my Stepdad for that matter?

But one day I waited. I finally called, and called, and called. She'd always eventually picked up before, and I was getting worried, until the phone answered. It was some strange guy. He said, "Who is this speaking?"

And I said, "Who are you?"

And then they explained about the accident Mom was in and asked again who I was but by then I was crying. I finally told him she was my Mom and could someone come and get me, please? They sent a patrol car and took me to the hospital, because that's where Brad was. He was pretty shook up and the next days and weeks kinda flew by without me really noticing much. And one day I woke up, and I knew what had happened and life had moved on without me really noticing. Brad was back at work, I was back to school, and things just went on. Without Mom.

So here I am sitting in the car on a Saturday. I'm sure Brad would be, will be, furious. Another stupid thing _Jessie_ did. I guess I did more than my share of _stupid_ things, but it's been worse since Mom died. But hey, I'm 14! Almost. And I _wasn't_ stupid. I was in some advanced classes at school. Of course that also made dealing with the school kids harder not easier. But I wasn't dumbing down for anyone, especially not Brad.

Alright. Let's move it. Enough of feeling sorry for myself. I had to get to _him_ and arrange a ride back home. I was almost 14, but I could stay by myself during the day since I was ten, after Mom died, and if he was really late I knew to call a sitter. She was just a lady that lived next door, and we had an agreement that I could stay home if I kept the doors locked and didn't let anyone in. But before dark, before supper, and so, way before bedtime, I had to go to her house and usually sleep over. It was okay. It was creepy in the house alone late at night anyway.

But after Mom died, when I was home alone I kind of went where I wasn't allowed; looked at stuff that was surely Brad's private papers; but mostly I looked at anything I could find of Mom's. And my bio-Dad's. She had more than I thought. I think she had every book she'd ever bought, and at least some of Dad's, too. There were textbooks that were way beyond anything I had seen in school and then I found Mom's, Brad's, and Dad's theses. They were all nicely leather bound, of course. I struggled through all of them, not understanding even a miniscule amount. (Miniscule was in my vocabulary list that week.) Then I went and pulled out the textbooks, and I'd start at the beginning of one and found I could puzzle out some of the easy stuff.

I had a great teacher, Mr. Ozgood. I finally got the nerve to ask him to explain something so I could understand it.

He stared at me at first. And I was only ten or eleven at the time but I said, "What?" He was surprised I was able to get as far as I did on my own I guess, because he couldn't answer my question. He asked if I was serious, and I said, "yes, of course" and explained they were my parents texts so I was interested and would really like some help. Please.

Did I say he was great? He hooked me up with a senior in high school that did tutoring on the side, and he was taking college math online. My allowance was pretty meager at ten years old but he let me sit in on sessions if the kids didn't mind too much. But I had to be quiet and keep questions till the end of the session. Pretty great, huh? I gave him _half my allowance anyway, because I had lots of questions. _I even stumped him sometimes and he'd ask his teacher and come back with an answer next time if he could.

I even got up the courage to ask Brad once when everybody was stumped. I only asked him once. Duh. What was I thinking? He laughed and went to the bar and mixed a drink of some kind. I was smart enough to never mess with that. Man, if he'd ever caught me drinking his stuff...

So I started emailing University guys, you know, professors and teaching assistants where my Mom and Dads went to school. I got the idea from reading about Mom's and my Dads' college notebooks and stuff. The TA's were willing to give me some time but they warned me the professors were usually too, uh, busy, for some kid. But they were pretty helpful. And finally I managed to read all three theses again and maybe understood a third of Mom's and Brad's, but bio-Dad's were out of this world difficult. But I still keep working at them whenever I can. I always carried around some of his equations in the back of my notebook to work on when I had free time. But I couldn't do that today, I had to get back home first. But maybe later.

It wasn't far from the base to the housing nearby. At least it wasn't back at the nearest town. Roswell may have made a name for itself but, come on, it was Roswell. New Mexico. And there was nothing interesting or fun for a hundred or more miles in any direction, except maybe... up. Airplanes did fly over somewhere up there.

I gathered my things and grabbed the keys. Brad always left them in the car. Maybe I should've just left them. It isn't like I didn't have my own house key, but I had to find him anyway to get a ride home somehow. I'd give them to him then, and if I couldn't find him it might be better to stay in the car most of the day. And if the keys were gone, he'd have to find _me_, and I wouldn't be stranded on the base.

I went to his lab but it was locked up tight. What!? I thought there was an emergency. Well, it must be in one of the other labs. This was going to kill my Saturday. I trudged to the next lab that I knew he worked in sometimes. Not there either. There were other buildings, but not where I'd ever known Brad to work. That left the underground lab that I wasn't supposed to enter. Maybe there was a guard. There were lots of guards, always, but a few less on the weekends.

But I was getting tired of hauling all my stuff around. This place, Area 51, was huge. It was built around extra long runways and had underground labs, and out on the outskirts of the main base there were even bunkers for test firings. One of the military kids told me that so I didn't break any rules, but maybe he did.

I never told Brad anything I found out about the base. The less he knew that I knew the better. Part of that being a "good little girl" thing. If I knew too much it might be trouble, and I didn't need Brad angry.

Well, so, I was tired and I knew there were lots of labs around that weren't super-secret, just offices mainly, so I just ducked into one and stowed my backpack and jacket up on a corner shelf, then I went out to find a guard at the underground lab I figured Brad had been called in to.

Found him. Not Brad, but the guard, and he was in no mood to be helpful. Surprise. He must know Brad really well so I guess I can't blame him.

I went back to get my stuff after groveling for as long as I could stomach and tried to decide what to do. One: I could call my sitter. She'd be ticked off if she had to come and get me on a Saturday. It was her day off, too. Two: I could go back to the car and wait. And wait. Until I got hungry enough to do something else. Three: the base mess would be open, and they knew me. They'd let me eat... I think, because I didn't have any money or my ID card. I was in too much of a hurry to think of it when we left this morning and I thought I'd be in school anyway.

I guess I'll just get my stuff and go back to the car. It wasn't too bad in the underground parking garage and I had Brad's keys for the A/C and the radio. Still, hunger was already making it's presence felt. Maybe I could find a vending machine in that lab that was open. Okay, first sensible idea of the day.

So I left my stuff in the corner again. Nobody would even see it there stuffed in an overhead bin here that I'd found by the entrance and I started wandering around looking for the lunch room. The place was eerily empty but I pressed on. I was used to the usual layout of the labs. First was the receptionist. I wondered what she really did all day? Then some admin offices. Ditto on what they did all day? Brad was always complaining about the _do-nothings_ that took up his valuable time with stupid, moronic paperwork. Then he'd rant that that's what computers were for, for the _drones_ to do their work on. Did I say he was _rude_?

Ah, found the lunch room. Shucks. All vending machines. And no money. I slapped my forehead for the second time today. Well, there was a coffee machine, and water. At least I'd stay hydrated! Then I shivered. It was the middle of the desert and the A/C was always on max, except at the school. I saw a lab coat on the back of a chair and figured, why not. It was better than nothing, and it felt like my jacket was a mile away. The lab coat had a badge clipped to it. Oh, yes. Michelle. She was like, very short, had blonde hair like me but she wore it in a little bun. I had tried that once by it kept falling out.

I stepped up to a vending machine, looked in the glass, and pulled my hair back and low, and reached in my pocket for an elastic. It was hot in the desert. I always carried those and clips to keep my hair out of my face. Her pocket felt heavy on one side, and I grinned as I slipped her glasses out and slipped them on.

Looking pretty professional, Jessie, I thought.

Then I turned at a sudden sound as someone nearly slammed the door open. The guy stared at my badge, Michelle's badge, and said, "Lambert. We need an extra pair of hands. Come with me to the underground bunker at E6."

I didn't think long about it because E6 was where I thought Brad was. "Yes, Sir." Gotta watch the voice. Can't sound like a kid. But Michelle had a mousy little voice, and so I didn't worry about it again. And I followed along as fast as my feet could go, just like a good little girl.

I didn't stop to think, at first, that Brad was going to kill me. Me in a bunker I had no authorization to be in, pretending to be someone I wasn't... oh, this could be bad. But, geez, they wouldn't let me in any other way, and they wouldn't even call him. So... it was the guard's fault, and that was my story for Brad and anyone else when they found out.

But what if it was really an emergency? She halted just a half step as she worried that she could make the emergency worse, or maybe get hurt, but she wasn't about to tell the _suit guy_ that she'd lied and she wasn't little blonde Michelle, the lab lady with the bun.

She practically had to run to keep up with him and he just expected me to be there when we reached E6, and I made it. Just barely. He had to hold the door open for me and gestured me to hurry up. I just stared at the ground and ran past the guard. So I guess that worked out because he didn't have time to really see me. So, definitely _his_ fault.

When we got inside, _suit guy_ didn't slow down at all, and I kept running after him and glancing every which way trying to see Brad. But we kept going, me running, until we got to this huge, freaking, ugly... thing... that people were rushing around, and in and out, and up and down a ramp and _suit guy_ went right inside and so I followed.

Where else would Brad be in all this rushing around? He was so important that he _had_ to be at the center of things. I should be able to hear him yell when I finally got close enough at least. Well, that was my latest excuse.

But the inside was confusing. _Suit guy_ pointed left and said, "They need help in the _whatchamacallit_ bay. Sorry, _suit guy_. What? Where? It isn't like I could stop him and ask him "what did you?" because I wouldn't know what the right word was if he said it again anyway, and he said go left, and when I turned back he'd already headed back out and was out of sight.

Oh, Brad was really going to kill me. So I went left... and _straight on till morning*_, or so it felt. This place was huge, and confusing, and there had been a lot of people on the outside, but inside it was pretty sparse. And I didn't want to ask anyone for help. I just wanted to find Brad and let him get me out of here before I was in even more trouble. I must have wandered for ten minutes and then ominous things, sounds, movements started happening.

The intercom sounded. "Ready for launch in 10, 9, 8... " Whatwhatwhat? Oh, no!

I started running back down the hall I'd spent ten minutes wandering up and knew I wouldn't make it. I saw an open door with a bunk in it and just climbed in and pulled the pillow over my head and we had...

"liftoff"...

I have to admit that right then I was so scared that, well, I kind of, fainted. Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. A girl can faint if she's "launched" suddenly, and against her will, and when her Stepfather is really, really going to kill her. And this time, could I really blame him?

When I woke up my stomach was still telling me the "launch" was real. But the thing that surprised me the most was that the huge ugly thing I'd walked into was actually something capable of flying. It looked like an ugly old rock that you dug out of the ground, maybe like that piece of galena* I'd seen at school in the library collection.

Then I began to wonder why there was a bunk, in a room, on an ugly ship. Why would they need a room? Wasn't this some kind of weird airplane? And probably there were more rooms, since there had been a lot of doors down that left hallway. Come to think of it, there were, what were they called... bulkheads, spaced out down the hall. That sounded more like a ship than an airplane, or rocket. It would be so cool if this was a spaceship.

Oh-oh. I was kidding!

The intercom came on again. "Leaving solar boundary. Brace for hyperspace insertion."

Then came this weird feeling and I wobbled to the little room's tiny bathroom and threw up nonstop for several minutes, but there was nothing down there. No breakfast, no lunch. Then I managed to wobble back to the bed and collapse. The weird feeling finally calmed down and in exhaustion, I must have fallen asleep.

Waking came hours later it seemed. Whoa, what the heck? The room came blearily into focus and I flopped over on my back on the bed. Did he say _hyperspace insertion_? _For real_? I needed to get out of this room and find out what was going on. And I needed food. And I needed to brush my teeth in the worst way. I used the little bathroom and threw water on my face and rinsed and spit a half dozen times. But brushing with a wet finger doesn't do much good, but it was the best I could accomplish right now.

I looked in the mirror and tried to decide. Was I going to be me, or Michelle the lab lady that just got stuck here by mistake? Oh, man. I guess I needed to tell the truth some time. I would never hear the end of it from Brad. And oh, no. I slapped myself on the forehead again... the kids in school. Ugh. Rumors got around, no matter how _secret_ a place was.

Well, I left on the lab coat and badge. That would explain at least part of the mix-up. And Step-Brad's actions and my actions and the guard's lack of actions and the _suit guy's_ fortuitous appearance and orders would explain the rest. Here goes nothing.

I opened the door and when I didn't hear anything I stuck my head out. Well, going left hadn't done anything for me before so I went right.

Someone opened a door from a stairwell... ladderwell?... right in front of me, and I yelled something stupid like, "Eek!" and the guy kind of freaked too.

"Who the hell are you? And why aren't you with the geeks?"

Aaahhh. Michelle or me? Oh, me. "Well, I'm not one of the geeks. See this jacket and badge that says Michelle, well, that's not me. I was just cold you see and so I put it on and then _suit guy_ yelled for me to come with him and so I did and I ended up on this... thing, and he told me to go left and I did and I got lost and... Well, that's most of my story."

The guy, crewman, looked like he forgot to close his mouth for minute. Then he seemed to catch on to my story and then he looked angry, and then he laughed. He laughed! Doubled right over and everything!

I crossed my arms and huffed, as only an almost 14 year old can huff. And he laughed harder.

When he finally stopped he was a little hoarse but said mysteriously, "Caldwell is going to love this."

And I was wondering if Caldwell was anything like Brad-Dad.

But Caldwell was alright. He kind of laugh/choked and rubbed his mouth as he stared at me. Then I got worried because he got this glint in his eye.

"Well, well. An honest-to-god stowaway. You do know what happens to stowaways, right?"

I think I almost fainted right there. Again. No food, and the remembrance of that story, The Cold Equations*. They were going to chuck me out the airlock like in the story. I whispered, "You don't have enough fuel for me?"

Caldwell was okay. He saw that he'd scared me, and I don't think he really meant to. I mean he jumped up and grabbed my arms and sat me down gently. I think he knew I was about to keel over.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I was kidding and I really didn't think you'd be old enough to know about that story. I was thinking more like pirates and walking the plank... Sorry, I seem to be babbling a little. Are you okay now?"

I sighed shakily. "Well, walking a plank is a step up from the other thing, so yeah. I'm okay." Then my stomach growled.

Caldwell kind of bit his lip and looked down for a moment, and he was grinning at me like I was some little kid. He gestured to the crewman that had found me and told him to take over Novak's station and ordered this lady, Novak, to take me to get some food and a room and a few clothes. And, oh yes, explain just where I was, where we were going, and why we couldn't turn around and go back.

I was willing. Especially good was the idea of eating. I'd had a few shocks today... yesterday and today? I had to ask Novak about that, too.

Novak asked for the lab coat and the badge. She was a little embarrassed but she explained I was in enough trouble so she'd just stow that stuff away, but I got a crew uniform. Pretty nifty even without the insignia and the little flag patch. I'd like to have had the patch, but oh well. Clean clothes were more than welcome. I'd actually thrown on clothes that Saturday from the day before, and I'd gotten to fly on a spaceship, and gotten sick, and thrown up, and slept in those same clothes, so yuck. And they fit pretty good, too. I guess they had planned for crew about Michelle's size.

But the rest. Spaceship. Emergency medical supplies. ATLANTIS. PEGASUS GALAXY. She let me keep my notebook, which I always had stuck in the back pocket of my jeans, and I gave her Brad's car keys, and she kind of laughed. Yeah, not much use to him for a while.

I definitely knew my notebook was going to get a lot of use. I think I used my quota of capital letters for a month.

But they _had_ to be kidding. Right?

But then they let me look out the viewport.

I saw HYPERSPACE.

Calm. The. Heck. Down.

I was going to another galaxy...

I had so many questions for Novak. She was a really nice lady and tried to answer everything I asked between the hiccoughs. Did I mention she has an anxiety problem? Was I a problem? Me? Heck, yeah. But she answered my questions, and told me all about the city, and showed me some aerial views, and from inside, and of some of the people, and Dad.

o.m.g.

She asked me what was wrong. I just said o.m.g. Again.

"Jessie?"

"Novak?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Not Jessie. Jessie Sarah McKay Greyson. Well, not really Greyson, Brad and Mom never married, and neither did Rodney and Mom, but Mom gave me his name."

Hiccoughs followed. She said she'd be back.

Caldwell came and sat with me. Neither one of us said a word for about five, ten minutes. o.m.g. This was big.

"Rodney McKay, huh?"

"Yup. I've even read his theses."

Caldwell's eyes shot up. "You read them. Did you understand them?"

I kinda shrugged, "I've been studying. I ask a lot of questions usually. I didn't understand all of them, no way."

"Jessie, I have to ask, does McKay know about you?"

I was shocked. Did he know about me? Mom had never come out and said anything about that. "I – wow – I really don't know, Colonel Caldwell. Mom never said so, just showed me my birth certificate, because I was _sure_ I wasn't Brad's." Believe me, Brad made sure I knew I wasn't his kid, but never around Mom.

Caldwell sat and tapped one finger for a few minutes. "Sooo. Brad Greyson isn't legally your father? Is he your guardian? Did he go to court after your mother died? Do you know if there are papers that say so?"

Hmm. Should I admit to rifling through all of Brad's, and Mom's, private papers without permission? "Well, I've never seen any... and I've looked." I winced and hunched my shoulders like he would yell at me like Brad, but he didn't.

"Jessie, this is kind of a delicate question and I need you to answer honestly. Has Brad Greyson ever... hurt you?"

I was ready to blurt out "of course not" but I caught myself before I could deny it. "He never hit me. He just, you know, yelled a lot. He always seemed to be angry so I just did my best to be good." Then I kind of banged my head on the table a couple of times before Caldwell stopped me.

"Hey. He's not here, Jessie."

I grimaced and admitted, "Well, it's not like I don't slap my own forehead when I do something stupid, and Brad is going to kill me when I get back."

Caldwell sat back and crossed his arms for a minute. "I'll be right back."

He came back with a huge stack of paper. "This is a _Confidentiality Agreement_". I want you to read every single line and sign where it says to."

I think my eyes showed my disbelief. It was really fine print, and thick as a dictionary that wasn't on the internet. I think I actually said, "I think I could read the Britannica faster."

"You know the Encyclopedia Britannica?"

"Yeah, my last school had a set from 1986."

Caldwell chuckled. "Well, if you read and sign in all the right places I'll see about arranging a trip down to Atlantis to see Rodney McKay."

I couldn't help it. Tears started rolling and I wiped them away as fast as I could. I sniffed hard and said, "Got a pen?"

Caldwell took his pen out of his pocket and handed it over, then left without a word.

That thing was huge. It took me two days to get through it, in between eating, and sleeping, and stuff, because I wanted to go back and check that I'd signed every place I needed to and I wanted to understand as much as I could. But it was done. And Caldwell said he'd get me down to Atlantis after he explained everything I'd signed. I did wonder if it was legal because I was a minor, but I wasn't rocking that boat.

When I was done and handed the whole thing back to him he asked me a question I wasn't sure how to answer. Did he want me to tell my bio-Dad I was coming. But I wasn't sure if he even knew I was alive. I told Caldwell I needed to think about it, and he was okay with it. It would be days yet before we got to Atlantis.

I asked if there was anything to do on board a spaceship for an almost 14 year old and Novak got an okay for me to tour the ship and visit engineering.

O.M.G. An alien works in engineering. His name is HERMIOD. And he's an ASGARD. Like in Norse mythology!

o.m.g. Like in alien abductions? Hermiod? The little gray guy in engineering? He was kind of rude. BUT HE KNEW MY DAD. How cool was that! !

I could take rude. At least he was nothing like rageaholic Brad kind of rude. Maybe he just wasn't up on Earth manners. But we did kind of talk, and I asked questions about the engines, and Dad, and his people, and Dad, and how he liked Earth, and Dad...

HE thought Dad was rude. Oh-oh.

So I asked Novak and she hiccoughed, and said he was well respected. Double oh-oh.

I kind of asked Caldwell and he didn't smile but he didn't grimace either. He just said "McKay's made some good friends on Atlantis. He's on a Gate team, mostly for first contact or science investigations."

Phew. That was a relief actually, though he did have to explain "Gate team". Friends were good. Respected was okay, but friends eased my mind. We'd get along. I hoped. But at least I'd get to meet him, finally.

But... tell him I was coming, or not... tell him I existed, or not. I couldn't seem to decide, and Caldwell never came out and asked me again so I let it go. _See you on Atlantis, Dad! _This was going to be a disaster.

During the trip most of the time I hung out with Hermiod of all people – alien people. He was pretty quiet but he did answer questions which was okay. He showed me things on the ship no one else would have, me being an almost 14 year old girl, and all. I think he was trying to help me to understand Dad's theses better, and it did seem clearer, at least the theory if not all the math. He was really helpful. I didn't want Dad to think I was a complete idiot like Brad did.

I wrote in my notebook a lot, and then I remembered the confidentiality agreement and began to wonder if I was ever going to see it again after this trip, or if what I got back would be a bunch of blacked out lines. Oh, well. I'll remember everything. I know I will. There were so many firsts: spaceship, alien, Atlantis... and this is the first trip to see my Dad.

Finally. We arrived. Yay. I think I'm going to be sick.

Gosh, it's beautiful. Those Ancient guys must have been amazing, and that's from just what I could see from orbit. FROM ORBIT! And as we went in to land I got a better idea of just how big it is. Well, duh, it is a whole city, and from what Novak told me it's kind of like an iceberg, there's a whole lot of city we can't even see because it's underwater. Cool, as Mr. Ozgood would say. He'd be so excited to know about this. But then again, he'd never believe me. And maybe they'd shoot me if I told?

The ship, the Daedalus, landed on one of the piers and there was plenty of room to spare. As big and ugly as this ship was it landed with hardly a thump.

I'm procrastinating, right? Oh, yeah.

Caldwell said he'd walk with me to the Control Room on Atlantis, but I kind of dragged my feet. He didn't complain though. He really was an okay guy.

Inside the city was even more gorgeous than outside. With people around it seemed more real and less like a fairy tale. And then we were walking up the stairs to the _Control Room_. I knew what Dad looked like from the pictures Mom had, so I knew right away. Those were Dad's eyes, and I could only stare, speechless like I've never been in my life. Caldwell didn't say anything to him or to me. He was just waiting for whatever happened.

This military guy, a Colonel like Caldwell... on the base I at least got to learn a few things about the military ranks... walked toward us.

"Colonel Caldwell. You made it. Dr. Beckett has been hovering over Chuck and berrating McKay wondering what was taking so long to get those vaccines here."

"Colonel Sheppard. Well, we had an emergency repair that couldn't wait, or we may not have gotten here at all."

This Sheppard guy looked at me curiously. If I'd had on a lab coat and Michelle's badge and glasses I don't think he'd have been curious, but me with rolled up pantlegs and no nametag must have made him curious.

He grinned at me and asked Caldwell, "Well, I see you have a cadet along. Starting them young now?"

Ha, ha. Grownups think they're so funny.

Caldwell grinned, too. "Nope. Although she now knows more about the engines from Hermiod than most people on the ship. Ah..." Then he looked at me and I just nodded... like, it's time.

Caldwell's grin went away as he asked, "There's something rather urgent we need to discuss with Dr. McKay."

"McKay?" And Sheppard looked confused, and that wasn't surprising. Wait till he found out the whole story. This was going to be fun... not. If we didn't get somewhere soon so I could sit down my knees were going to give out and I was going to plop down right on the floor... deck... floor?

"Please, Colonel Sheppard? I really need to talk to him. Sir? Colonel, Sir?" Oh, I was making a mess of this already!

Sheppard could see I was nervous,_ no really_?

"Okay. Can do." And he just yelled, "McKay, got someone that needs to talk to you. It's urgent. Get down here!"

Dad..."What? What is so urgent? Carson's been nagging me about when the Daedalus would show up on the scanners for, like, three days! As if I could make it arrive any faster, and now he wants those vaccines ten minutes ago! What is more urgent than that?"

Sheppard smirked. He _smirked_, and he pointed at me. "Pretty girl to see you in the conference room. Pronto!"

"Pretty... that's a girl!"

Sheppard smirked harder if it was possible. "You always said you were the smart one, McKay. I think Beckett can get his vaccines from the crew that's unloading. Hey, Chuck, just give them a head's up and tell them it's _priority one_, okay?"

Dad kind of spluttered. "But, but, I was busy!"

"Yup. You have a confidential meeting in the conference room. You can show her where that is. And you, cadet, just follow Dr. McKay. Uh, Colonel Caldwell, will you be accompanying them?"

Caldwell looked at me, and I gulped so loud I know they both heard me. "Uh, I can take it from here, Colonels. Thanks."

My Dad came down the stairs and just stared at me for a moment. Then he just turned to Sheppard and Caldwell and said, "I don't know what this is about... did he say cadet?" At that he stopped and stared at me again.

I kinda chuckled, "ha. It's kind of a joke. I spent a lot of time with Hermiod on the trip out."

"Really? They left you with him? He's an alien. And a rude one at that. We've had a few discussions about Asgard tech vs. Earth tech, and we rarely agreed."

"Right. He told me. But he was okay, since I didn't know all that much about _any_ tech. That's kind of why Colonel Caldwell calls me cadet."

"What do you need to talk to me about? In private? Don't you need a chaperone or something, you're just a kid? Where's Novak when you need her?"

And he really did look around like he was looking for Novak. Gah.

"I don't need a chaperone. I think. You're not going to hit me are you?"

Wow, his face got all red.

"Hit you!" He turned to Caldwell and yelled, "What have you been telling this – this cadet anyway? I've never hit a woman in my life... well, except when she was trying to kill me. But that's self-defense!"

I gulped. Someone almost killed him? "Someone tried to kill you?!"

"Well... it happens out here. Didn't anyone explain that it's dangerous out here? Wait a minute. Did someone hit you?"

And I started bawling. I couldn't help it. Great big sobs.

Dad got all panicky like and waved his hands, like that was going to help. "Wait, wait, wait. It's not that dangerous. Look we take care of everyone here. We do our best anyway. Please stop crying."

I went and hugged him, chest to chest, my Dad, finally, and no one had killed him. But I couldn't stop crying, and I tried, I did. At first he just held his arms out like I was something contagious, but he finally patted me on the back and said stupid stuff like "there, there, stop crying, nobody hits little girls here, please little girl, don't cry, TEYLA". Teyla?

They finally got me to the conference room, with Dad, and his _off world team_. That was cool. Dad had a team and I could tell they were his friends. The lady, Teyla, made me some tea and there was a really tall guy with dreadlocks, really cool. And Colonel Sheppard was there. He was the team leader. He had great hair, too. Dad used to have great hair from his pictures, but it's mostly going away, probably, eventually. But Dad's got to be pretty cool, too. Oh, right. I have to tell him. Everything. Maybe if his team is here he won't go crazy mad like Brad would.

"I can explain, but your team can stay if you want."

He looked kind of uneasy but his friends were all cool with it. Yup, they were friends. I let out a big sigh. Okay, I'd thought of a dozen different ways to tell him, but decided to kind of ease into it.

I cleared my throat. Then I took a sip of tea. And then a big gulp and started to choke a bit.

"Oh, for goodness sake, I'm not going to hit you... are you choking? If someone has hit you then you have to tell me when you can talk. I – I'll do something about it." He grinned and pointed at Ronon. "I know, I'll take Conan with me and we'll have a talk with 'em."

I kind of sniffed and wheezed but managed to sound upset for his team mate. "Conan? Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

"Well, he's kind of used to me, and we all tease each other... Right? Right, guys?"

Sheppard looked a little disgusted, and he looked at Ronon. "It's a kind of old, old, worn out, joke."

And Ronon glared at Dad and then he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles and Dad just looked a little scared, but not really. I got it. They teased each other. Cool.

Then Teyla asked me what I came here for?

"Well, I didn't mean to. It was kind of by accident."

Sheppard snorted. "You got on Caldwell's ship by accident, left Earth, came to the Pegasus Galaxy, to the city of Atlantis? That's a story I have got to hear."

Teyla interrupted. "Perhaps later, John."

"Well..."

"No, wait. It's okay. Short version at least." And a little more procrastination never hurt.

Now Sheppard smirked. "What, you just walked on in your extra-small jumpsuit and said _where do I sleep?_"

I sighed. "Well, no, it started with me looking for someone, and then it involved me wearing another lady's lab coat with her badge and then some _suit guy_ on the base, that's Area 51, said they needed me _right now_, come along... I got on the ship, went where he said, and the intercom came on and I-I couldn't find m-my way out..."

By then I was panting and all upset again and Teyla gave Sheppard a really "Mom" kind of look and the tears started again, but not as bad. I think Teyla was something like a Mom to these guys. She looked like she might be the toughest one on the team when she had to be.

Teyla turned to me and smiled. "I do not even know your name."

I kind of deflated and stared at bio-Dad. Here goes nothing, and still easing into it. "Uh, well, my Mom's name was Dr. Marion Holmes, but she died. Her boyfriend was Dr. Brad Greyson..."

Dad interrupted. I think he must do that a lot because nobody seemed surprised or looked upset. "I knew Marion after College, at some conference somewhere... and Greyson? She could have done a lot better than him... I – I'm sorry she's gone. She was smart and beautiful with..."

Teyla frowned. "She has more to tell us, Rodney, I am sure."

Well, Dad frowned and gestured to me to hurry up and get on with it, so I just said my full name. "I'm Jessie Sarah Holmes McKay Greyson."

Sheppard squinted at me. "Did I hear McKay somewhere in there?"

I nodded my head real fast but looked at Dad.

Everyone looked at Dad but he seemed a million miles away, or years away, or somewhere.

Sheppard snapped. "Come on, McKay. It's not higher math. Jessie how old are you?"

"Fourteen. Almost."

Sheppard looked at Dad.

"Well, yes it's possible."

I hesitated. "I saw my birth certificate. You were listed: Meredith Rodney McKay. It's, a, an unusual name so there weren't any other possibilities I could find."

Every one of his team smirked, even Teyla, just a bit. It was the Meredith part. I worked hard not to smirk. Weird names can haunt you all your life. But I did feel bad. "I'm sorry. Didn't they know about Mered..."

Dad interrupted again. "Yes. Enough said. It's Rodney now."

Teyla laid a calming hand on his arm. "Jessie McKay. It is a good name."

I grimaced a little bit. "Yeah, except when someone thinks I'm a boy." Dad looked a little less tense after I said that. I didn't say it to make him feel better, but I'm glad it did. "That's why I let my hair grow so long. I figured it would be more obvious at least until I grew up front a little." Dad actually blushed.

Teyla grinned at that. "As we grow older, we do fill out, as your father knows."

Sheppard must have figured that was enough of that. "Rodney, you and Teyla, why don't you find her a room near yours and get her set up for at least as long as the Daedalus is going to be here."

My heart kind of plummeted to my stomach. I was going to have to leave Dad, just after I found him. And go back to Brad? Ugh.

Dad looked a little panicked and Teyla looked all calm. That's good. Calm was good. I really didn't want to impose either, especially if I wasn't going to be here long. "I don't need much. Or anything really. I can sleep on the ship. They let me use a room for the trip."

Sheppard just grinned at me and then at Dad. "No way. You don't want to be running this way and that when you don't know your way around. And you'll have more time to get to know your father."

I glanced over at Dad and he didn't seem too happy. But he wasn't yelling, and that was really good. Then he and Teyla led me out and down some corridors and we stepped into this tiny room and ended up somewhere else.

"WHAT was that?"

And Dad grinned and started explaining about transporters, and how Atlantis worked, and he'd show me how to use it to get around, and his lab, and zpms, and gateships, and oh, yeah, did I have any clothes with me? He's really kinda cute when he's gets excited about science stuff. It made me kind of happy to see him happy and not yelling.

Come to think of it, Brad was never happy.

Teyla managed to break in to what he was saying. "We can get your things from the Daedalus later and bring them to your room. Then figure out what else you will need. It is time for mid-day meal. Are you hungry?"

Dad opened his mouth, but Teyla stared at him.

Oh yeah. I see it now. Sheppard was the leader, Dad was the science wiz, and Ronon could break most guys in half. But Sheppard must have sent Teyla with us because she was the "people" coach. And now she was coaching Dad to be a Dad. I was going to have to thank her a whole bunch.

Dad thought for a second and then asked, "Uh, Jessie, are you hungry? Even if you aren't you could join us and eat a snack to hold you over."

"I could eat." In fact, I'd been so nervous and scared for so long that I was starving. I think I scared Dad with what I put on my tray, but even though some things looked weird, everything smelled good or at least looked interesting. I found plenty of stuff to try.

Dad looked a little worried.

"What?"

"Well, I have lots of allergies and with all the weird food here I have to be careful."

"Oh, Mom mentioned that there were allergies in the family. But nothing specific. She warned me lots of times that if I felt funny after eating something I was to tell her or an adult right away that I could be allergic. But I never had any. Allergies." I looked at all the weird food. "At least not yet."

"Well, maybe just eat a tiny bite of something you don't know before you eat the whole thing, okay. I'd feel a lot better about it."

I wanted to tear up, but nope. He was just being nice. But it was a Mom kind of thing. Was it a Dad thing, too? I hoped so. I just nodded.

"I have an epi pen, you know, just in case. So, really nothing to worry about." But he still seemed nervous.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I'd kind of forgotten about maybe being allergic. I'll be careful, just in case." And Dad watched me the whole time but I survived lunch with no problems, and the food was good.

After lunch Sheppard met us in the hallway outside the mess. "Hey, Jessie. Do you know the protocol for new arrivals?"

I thought for a minute. Yeah, we totally skipped the whole thing. It had been explained to me. Caldwell must have forgotten, or else it was that we'd just left straight from Earth and Novak had had their doctor check me over already. Did I really need it?

"Well, our good Doctor, Carson Beckett, and Rodney's good friend, is waiting for you right now. You can head down there while Rodney collects your things from the Daedalus, and Teyla can go with you to see the Doc."

Dad looked a little put out, so I said, "I can get my things..."

"Nah, your Dad knows his way around the ship. He'll just ask Novak where you bunked. And he can check in with Hermiod, you know, to make sure he didn't fill your head with weird Asgard space-time-quantum-flux capacitor theories."

I hid my smirk as Dad and Sheppard got into a little arguement about how Back to the Future and hyperspace combined in Asgard theory.

Teyla led me off to the infirmary. I didn't find out until later that the "Good Doctor Beckett" had big needles... and did a paternity test, too. Well, I guess I should have been expected that. But at least they didn't question it after that, so it was okay.

Dad met me at my room and Teyla helped me get settled and explained Atlantis stuff to me about the room so I could at least turn on the water in the bathroom. Good stuff to know, and a little awkward to ask your Dad. But then she left and it was just Dad and me.

He got this funny look on his face and then fiddled with his, huh, radio. Then he shouted and sputtered at some guy named Radded(?). "I told you I'd be busy until the Daedalus leaves! I have... family. Visiting... No! Other family!. Look I can't talk right now. I'm busy. I'm off line..." Then he grabbed the radio and stuck it in his pocket.

"Um, Dad. If you're needed for an emergency. I understand. They were always calling Brad in."

Dad just shook his head. "No. It's okay. He can handle that problem as well as I can. Radek worries more than an old grandmother sometimes."

I had to chuckle at that. Radek. What kind of name of that? "Are you the boss here, Dad?"

"Well, not entirely. Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the head of Atlantis. Sheppard is Chief Military Officer, and I'm Chief Science Officer."

"So, you're Radek's boss?"

He looked kind of smug, but proud of himself. Gee, he should be. "Uh, do you yell a lot?"

Dad looked a little sheepish now. "I have to make sure lines of communication are clear, and orders are followed... to the letter. This place is amazing, but it's very, very old, and many things are beyond what we understand. It's important... for you, too, Jessie... that you follow strict orders, and definitely don't touch anything, _anything_, unless you know you're allowed to. Everything is very dangerous here."

He started to fidget a little and I couldn't stand the silence, so I started telling him the long story of my accidental trip. Then I started talking about being on the Daedalus and more about what I did there on the trip, especially working with Hermiod. I told him about Caldwell scaring me to death with the "stowaway" line and Dad was really upset about it for some reason. I told him it was no big deal, I got over it fast.

"You shouldn't have had to get over it fast! You thought you were going to be killed. Sometimes Caldwell's an idiot!"

"Dad? It was just because I knew about that old story. If I didn't, I would have taken it for a joke, too. He didn't mean to scare me, and he felt really bad about it. I forgave him right away."

"Well, I still think I should talk to him about it."

"Dad, please don't. The Daedalus is only going to be here a few days and I really need to talk to you about... going back to Brad."

"Uh, well, do you want to go back to Brad Greyson? He's kind of a moron, for a scientist."

"He's not stupid, Dad. I mean, I read his thesis, and Mom's, and yours, too. I'm still trying to understand the theory in yours. I mean, I see why you think Brad's a moron, but they think highly of him at Area 51."

"Yeah, but he's at Area 51. He's never coming here, and he's applied."

That shook me for a minute. I started to rattle off questions. "Brad applied to come here, to Atlantis? Where would that leave me? Did Brad intend to leave me behind or bring me to Atlantis? Is there a chance I could stay on Atlantis with you instead?" Hope bloomed, I couldn't help it.

Dad looked speechless. I didn't think that was a normal reaction for him so I gave him a minute, then I couldn't wait. "Dad, can I stay here? Do you... do you want me to stay here with you? I know we don't know each other, hardly at all, but I don't want to go back and live with Brad. I really don't. I mean, he never did much but yell at me, even though I did my best and it was never good enough, or whatever. And I'm really tired of being... well, I never _have_ to be alone since my sitter is next door, but I am most of the time. But I try to study and keep busy, and I stay with the lady next door at night, but I rarely see Brad, and when I do it's just him yelling at me that I'm late for breakfast, hurry up, then dropping me off at school. It seems like I'm either always at school or waiting.

"Mom used to pick me up, but sometimes she'd be hours late. That last time... well, she was so late, and I called, and called, and called... until my phone was almost dead, and then a cop answered and told me someone would pick me up. They brought me to the hospital but Mom was already gone, and Brad was there and made arrangements and then took me home. I don't remember much about that time, just that Brad always was busy, arranging the funeral and stuff and I stayed in my room mostly.

"Then I took out the papers again that I'd found, my birth certificate and stuff, and started wondering where you were. What you were like. I hoped you weren't always mad like Brad. But you have friends and Brad never had friends, not like you do. Sometimes he'd stay out with guys from work and stop at a bar, and he knew I'd be next door at the sitter's. He didn't drink much though. Sometimes he'd complain about that, too, because he could only have a drink or two. Any more and the brass would think he wasn't trustworthy, I guess. Or talk too much.

"But it was lonely, you know, for me? But there wasn't really much to do living near the base. Besides, it was a new town for me, and a new school, and a military base school at that. Lets just say I did not fit in. Maybe I didn't try very hard. Are there any kids here, Dad... I haven't seen any other kids. can I stay or do I have to go back?"

Dad was really quiet for a while. I could see he was trying to work something out in his head, but I wasn't sure what. Was he trying to figure out a nice way of saying he didn't want me? Or didn't want me around? Or what?

Dad finally sighed, and I just knew it wasn't going to be good. "I don't know if you can stay. I mean, you might like visiting for a while. I mean, Atlantis is great, but for a kid there's not much to do. And I'm really busy so I can't..."

"Hey, Dad. It's okay if you don't want me. It's okay if I can't stay. I pretty much figured this whole thing was kind of a miracle just to meet you and... and that made me happy. I'm really happy to finally meet you, and get to know you a little bit." That's when the tears started. Not big sobbing snotty ones but bad enough. I just kept wiping them away and Dad looked so upset.

He reached out and took both of my hands and just looked so sad. Then we kind of hugged for a long time. He rubbed his hand up and down my back and it was the most comforting thing that anyone had done since my Mom's funeral and my sitter hugged me and kind of rocked me for a while.

When I finally cried myself out, Dad got down to serious talk. "Jessie. There's a lot to be decided and a lot of it is out of my hands. I have to contact Earth and get them to work on this right away, but they're the ones to decide if you can stay. For one thing, your Mom and I weren't married. So custody might be a problem."

"But Mom wasn't married to Brad either. And I never saw any papers saying he was my guardian or anything."

Dad seemed to perk up at that, and he snapped his fingers. "Marion, your Mom, was Canadian and so am I."

"So am I Canadian?"

"Where were you born?"

"Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Dad nodded his head. "You could have dual citizenship if you wanted."

"I could be Canadian? Brad's American."

Dad got quiet again. "This really is a war zone here... Jessie. It's not really safe for you."

I couldn't help it. My shoulders slumped. I just knew I was going back to Brad.

"Jessie, did your Mom have any family? We weren't... together... very long so I don't know much about her."

"Nope. No one came to the funeral either. You'd think if someone died they'd make an effort then."

Dad shook his head. "You'd think so. Oh, wait, wait, wait. Did you know you have an aunt, uncle, and cousins?"

Well, that kind of blew my mind. I'd never considered that there might be more family. Duh. Where were they? "Where are they?"

"They're Canadian, and I think I need to send _them_ a message right away, too. Would you like to say hi, at least? I can send a short video."

Tears again. So embarrassing. "Do you have pictures?"

Dad grinned. "Yeah. And I have emails from my sister, her name is Jeanie. You can read them. Uh, just ignore the snark, okay? We used to not communicate at all, but we've started again, and we're still working things out, but she'll be so surprised to see you."

No kidding! Me, too!

Well, Jeanie was nice in the videos, and Maddie was funny and Merrie was just a baby, but cute. I never saw Kaleb, her husband, an English professor. It's seems kind of dull just studying English. I mean, I like to read, I love to read, but I think my Mom's and Dads' theses would be more interesting. I know they're more interesting, and I don't understand all of them. I kind of got the hint that Kaleb was the _sticking point_ between Dad and Jeanie, because I heard his name spoken, like, twice, in their video messages.

After that Dad sent a few very long range messages to something called the SGC. I'd heard of "SGC" before but I didn't know what it meant or what they did. Even after signing that confidentiality agreement they didn't tell me much. Dad made it seem like it was all very hush-hush, and I know, everything was SECRET, but I was so hoping he'd be able to keep me and I could stay on Atlantis.

One day I heard, overheard, like eavesdropped, on Dad and Dr. Beckett. Something about a recessive gene that I have. That worried me a lot! So of course I moved in closer to listen. Dad was doing his _whisper/shout_ "no you _can not_ give an almost 14 year old an experimental vaccine. Adults can have a say, not a kid. And I'm her father, it could be dangerous. She's fine without it!"

Oh. He was worried about me. Ha. It felt good, and it was a relief that I was fine without the vaccine. I really don't care for the big needles. Not at all.

A little later I did that slap to the forehead _again_. I just found out that Teyla and Ronon are aliens, too. The clothes should have been a dead giveaway. Okay, maybe I am an idiot like Brad said. Well, in my defense, they are human aliens, not like Hermiod. I didn't find out until Teyla suggested a visit to _her people_ on the mainland. And we flew on a Jumper!

It was so much fun, especially meeting Jinto and Wex and the other kids. It was also a bummer. They got to live in Pegasus. Why can't I?

And the trip back was so amazing, too. Colonel Sheppard looked at Dad and asked him a strange question. "Is it okay if we submerge, just a few feet, no more?"

Dad went positively pale. Paler than usual.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Oh, oh, nothing. I had a bad experience..."

Sheppard coughed loudly.

"...But, the good thing was I met a whale, well, an Atlantis whale. I, I guess a few feet would be okay."

Then I realized, this was SUBMERSIBLE. YAY! "Oh, pleassseee?"

I think I jumped up high enough to hit my head, but I didn't even care. It. Was. So. Cool.

Dad looked kind of happy when he spotted this huge creature swimming beside us. I could hear him say, "Sam?"

Colonel Sheppard said that Dad knew this whale. They'd "met" before.

"Dad! Really?"

Dad grinned. "Yeah, I think I do. You see... he's got that little missing piece in one of his fins."

"That is so cool! You are the coolest Dad!"

Sheppard and Teyla were grinning, and Dad looked the happiest I'd seen him yet.

The next day a message came in for Dad. It took a while but then he asked me and his team to meet in the conference room.

I think my fate had been decided. I was really worried, but at least I knew Dad had tried. He had a whole bunch of papers spread out on the table and he went through them one by one, explaining what each one meant. But there were a few main points he had to make clear to me.

One: I couldn't stay. The _brass_ said no. But I could visit in the summer if there was no emergency here at the time. Just come on the Daedalus and head right back on the return trip. Or if they could open the Gate (and the Gate was Super Cool. I saw it open a couple times while I was here, but that was just in Pegasus. I knew it was a lot harder to go to Earth.). And when Dad could manage a vacation he would come visit me and maybe bring his team, too.

Two: And most importantly, I was legally Dad's kid now. I chose to drop Mom's name and Brad's and chose my own: Sarah Jessie McKay. It's good to know where you belong. And who you belong to.

Three: I was going to live with Jeanie and family, my family now. She was going to be my guardian while I was on Earth. And Aunt Jeanie knew about Atlantis. She'd actually been here, so if I _had_ to talk to someone about something, she'd be the first one to ask. In a secure location, of course!

Four: Brad was out of the picture. Yay. Poor Brad, though. He'd never get to see Atlantis if Dad had any say.

Five: There was a folder waiting for me with all my new paperwork and passport, a phone, and everything I'd need back on Earth. And a Colonel Samantha Carter would explain things in more detail about what I could and couldn't tell anyone, and who the phone numbers went to and everything. And if there was a dire emergency I could even contact someone in orbit. On a spaceship. Wow.

Six: Remember those big needles. Well, I got my own personal tracking device. But so did Jeanie and her family, so okay.

Before I left Dad, we got to talk a little more, to say good-bye and stuff. He explained more about the phone. He didn't want me to be left waiting for someone that didn't come, so he had lots of special numbers put in it just for emergencies. And that there were some _very, very special numbers_ that he wanted me to memorize just in case the phone was lost or stolen.

I'm glad he had some tissues, cause, well, because. I was leaving and I wouldn't see him for a long time. But we could send messages, even video messages... but the phone, that's what made me cry first. How silly was that?

...

Atlantis looked so far away from orbit. I was back in my extra-small rolled up pantlegs jumpsuit, and I knew he couldn't see me, but I waved anyway. He was my real Dad, and he would be watching as we pulled away, maybe not out the window like me, but with his computer sensors... but close enough... because I knew he'd be there.

End

Galena – lead ore

_. _

Peter Pan __(1953),_ _"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

_ quotes/second-star-to-the-right-and-straight-on-til- _

_The Cold Equations, _a science fiction short story by American writer Tom Godwin, first published in _Astounding Magazine_in 1954

_ wiki/The_Cold_Equations _


End file.
